megablokshalowarsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TERIDAX
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mega Bloks Halo Wars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Images.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Imposter101 (Talk) 08:12, August 13, 2011 I have deleted the page, do not use Halo Nation and do not create unneeded pages. This wiki is for actual figures and sets not other Halo characters and technology. Do not create any further pages like that. Imposter101 08:44, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi TERIDAX I've noticed the Spirit Page, can you please show me the link for the official confirmation as rumour pages will not be tolerated. Imposter101 18:23, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Spirit I am fine with it, although there was a vote and it lost, the Sabre won so it will not become a set. I will clean up the page, and if you don't mind can you also add the Forerunner Base as well to the wiki? Thanks! - 99alextheman99, Founder of the Wiki 16:55, October 2, 2011 (UTC) May have been me, still I only banned him for six months and will ban him completely next time. Noble Zero is a waste of space, nothing more. I added it because we currently don't know if that is the final amount of Flood but change it if you wish. Imposter101 13:49, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Then why does your profile say you own YouTube and Wikia? Anyway, there's no installation or anything (though generally you have to upload the picture). You make a template page, and then you just use a shorthand code whenever you use the sigbox. My sigbox's page is coded as: } |text= } }} And the shorthand code (which I memorized) looks like this: You type the message after the '|text='. Your shorthand code would look something like this: »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 03:05, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Home pages are already up on a wiki when it is made. - 99alextheman99, Founder of the Wiki 23:08, October 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm more of a bayformers fan :P But I might possibly help. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 04:53, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, bear in mind that G1, WFC/Prime, and Bayformers are all separate story lines set in separate universal continuities, so they don't have to be alike. I personally like Bayformers because the Transformers are more alien-looking and believable. And contrary to popular belief, it actually has a pretty solid storyline, though it's so complex that it doesn't make much sense unless you do some research. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 22:44, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Active Camo Hunter I'll be sure to add it. Thanks. - 99alextheman99, Founder of the Wiki 01:03, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I know but I had to get the message across, I'll ban him again and again if he wishes to spam page talk pages and will make a clear message on the wiki. #''Spam and be banned'' #''Troll and be banned'' #''Be a Twit and the first two still apply.'' Imposter101 21:35, November 11, 2011 (UTC)